


anniversary proclamations

by enablelove



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Anniversary, Blow Jobs, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen reveals something to Jared on their anniversary<br/>Day 8: anniversary sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	anniversary proclamations

“I love you,” Jensen proclaims. It’s their one month anniversary, but it feels like they’ve been together much longer than that. The words had been bubbling inside Jensen for days, wanting to be let loose so Jared could hear them.

They’re in bed, just after an amazing round of anniversary sex, and they’ve been whispering softly to each other about nothing and everything, as they usually do. Jensen’s head is lying on Jared’s muscled bicep and Jared’s been trailing fingertips over whatever skin he can reach. The fingers don’t stop at the proclamation. 

Jensen couldn’t take no saying anything anymore, but he’s starting to regret his decision because Jared is quiet. Too quiet. Jared is never this quiet. Fuck. Jensen can’t even look up at him to gauge his reaction, afraid of what he’ll see there. 

“Look, you don’t have to return the…” Jensen starts, trying to give Jared a way out.

“I love you too,” Jared says, tilting Jensen’s chin up to meet his eyes. Jared’s grinning brightly at him, smile a little soft at the edges and eyes zeroed in on him. He leans down to kiss Jensen and Jensen can feel the tension leave his body. He winds a hand in Jared’s hair and kisses back, fierce and hungry and so reassured by the response. Jared pulls his arms from under Jensen’s head and lifts up so he’s bent over Jensen’s body completely. Starting behind Jensen’s ear, Jared kisses and sucks his way down Jensen’s body, stopping at the spots that make Jensen curl up into the touch. 

Jared noses around Jensen’s dick, teasing the hell out of Jensen and Jensen tugs at Jared’s hair.

“Jared, c’mon, please.” He’s not above begging.

Jared sucks just the head of Jensen’s cock into his mouth and smiles around it, like he has the sweetest Popsicle. He holds two fingers to Jensen’s mouth who gets the memo and sucks them, laving them with spit. Jared hums which results in Jensen tilting his hips off the bed and his dick pressing further into Jared’s mouth. Jared was ready for it because his mouth is open wide and he bobs his head up and down, knowing what works for Jensen and what doesn’t. 

He uses his spit-covered fingers to probe at Jensen’s hole, circling around the rim before pressing inside and getting him ready. Jensen’s hands clench in the sheets and his toes curl at the onslaught of sensation. Maybe he should make proclamations like these more often.


End file.
